In The Underworld
by Melinda Faith Halliwell
Summary: Melinda and Caleb go on a demon hunt. This is a one shot about how they first got together. Based on my other story "Charmed Progeny".


Disclaimer: I do not own charmed.

This is just a cute little one shot that takes place before my other story "Charmed Progeny". If you haven't read it (you should!) Melinda is Piper and Leo's daughter and Caleb is the manticore baby.

Please read and review!

* * *

**In The Underworld**

"I don't think this was such a good idea." Melinda Halliwell said as she ran down one of the many pathways in the underworld.

"Well it was your idea." Caleb reminded her as he sprinted behind her.

"Ya, and I don't think it was a very good one. " Melinda retorted. She had had a vision of a small group of lower level demons that the Halliwell's had been tracking for weeks hiding in one of the caves in the underworld. She wanted to move in on them before they got away but everyone had been busy and since she couldn't teleport herself, she had asked Caleb to tag along. When they got to the cave Melinda saw in her vision however, there were more demons than she had expected and the pair had to quickly retreat.

"Well we can't just shimmer out now. They'll be able to track us." Caleb said, as the pair dashed around a corner into an empty cave.

"So then what are we going to do?" Melinda asked as she leaned against one of the walls of the cave to catch her breath.

"We are jus going to have to wait it out and hope they move on with out catching us."

"That's a horrible plan." Melinda said, a little louder than she probably should have considering they were being pursued.

"Well do you have anything better?" Caleb asked a little annoyed, after all it was her fault they were in this mess in the first place; the least she could do is be cooperative.

Before Melinda could respond, the sound of footsteps vibrated right outside the cave, getting louder by the second.

Caleb quickly grabbed Melinda's hand and pulled her back behind one of the cave walls so that her body was pressed up against his.

They both stood there, barely breathing until the footsteps faded into silence.

"That was close." Caleb said with a sigh of relief. "You ok?"

Melinda just nodded. Her heart was racing but she was pretty sure it had less to do with the fact that they had almost been caught and more to do with the fact that she could feel Caleb's hard body against hers. She had always thought Caleb was attractive. He was tall and built and had chocolate brown hair that belonged in a shampoo commercial and eyes that were so green you would have sworn they were emeralds. But he was much older than her and her brother's best friends, so any romantic thoughts she had of him were swiftly cast aside.

"You think the coast is clear?" Melinda asked in a breathy whisper.

"I don't know" Caleb said, trying to strain his ear for any sound, all seemed quiet.

"Well should we check?" Melinda asked.

"Lets wait a bit. Better safe then sorry." Caleb said, though to be honest he would have been fine staying the way they were for much longer than a little bit. Melinda was warm and soft pressed against him and because she was so short, his head lay just above hers and he could smell her strawberry shampoo and vanilla perfume. He thought he had never smelled anything so tantalizing before in his life.

"Caleb?" Melinda said in a soft voice so that even standing so close Caleb could barely hear her.

"Ya?" Caleb asked looking down as her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Caleb asked a little taken a back; he was not expecting an apology.

"Dragging you into this. I should have just waited for Wyatt and Chris. I just feel so useless sometimes."

"You're not useless." Caleb said. He knew Melinda often felt inferior to her brothers and cousins but he didn't know why. Sure she couldn't teleport and she did not have an active power, but she was smart, she knew the Book of Shadows backwards and forwards and was the best at writing spells. She was clever, often times too clever, and the best fighter, next to Wyatt. She was a great witch, but for some reason she just couldn't see it.

"Thanks" Melinda said, looking anywhere but up at Caleb for fear he would see her blush. "I think they're gone."

"Ya, we should probably get out of here." Caleb said but he made no attempt to move.

"Ya, we probably should." Melinda agreed but she didn't make any attempts to move either.

After a few seconds of silence Melinda finally began to free herself from between the cave walls. Caleb was not sure what is was that came over him, but he found himself grabbing her arm and pulling her back against him before crashing his lips down upon hers. He was surprised to find that she met his lips with enthusiasm and soon they were lost in a passionate kiss.

"Caleb" Melinda said finally pulling away from the half demon.

"Ya?" Caleb asked, panting softly.

"We should probably save this until we are safe." Melinda smiled up at him.

"Right." Caleb agreed, relieved that she had not rejected him. He took her hand in his and shimmered them out of the underworld.


End file.
